Nightmare in School
by Yami No Kagi
Summary: Gara-gara para gadis yang menantang para laki-laki. Mereka semua harus menghadapi sesuatu yang menyebalkan seperti ini../ Bad at Summary/ RnR yo ! Minna-san !
1. Chapter 1

Mirai : Yo..ho..ho Minna-san, hisashiburi, Mirai datang lagi setelah jadi bolang ( bocah ilang) #Gubrak , dan karena The Mission masih dalam tahap pengerjaan jadi untuk sementara ini jadi selingan aja yo !

Lian : Tumben cerita horror master, bukannya master penakut ya ?

Akine : Palingan setelah ngepost ini, si master bakalan sempit-sempitan tidur sama adiknya dan berakhir dia ditendang sama adiknya..

Mirai : URUSAI ! Mirai gak penakutkok palingan cuma gak berani tidur dikamar dan berakhir tidur di depan televisi.. *BukaAibSendiri.. baru beberapa hari kemudian berani kembali kekamar... yaudah dech daripada banyak bacot lagi kita langsung aja ke ceritanya...

_Disclaimer : Vocaloid utaloid dan loid-loid yang lainnya bukan milik Mirai.. mereka milik Yamaha ,Crypton ,dan pemilik mereka..._

_Warning ! OOC, OOT, Abal, Gaje,Horror kurang, Typos menghantui , EYD sedikit kesenggol #Plak ! de el el ..._

Peringatan tambahan ! **Don't like don't read this fict , please click (x) or back if you don't like** !

.

.

.

.

[ All Normal POV ]

" Kau tau cerita tentang Villa yang berada di kompleks B ?"

" Maksudmu villa tak berpenghuni itu, rumornya sangat banyak 'penghuni' yang berada di sana."

" Ngomong-ngomong tenang villa tersebut saat temanku melewatiya dia melihat seorang gadis tampa jari kaki dan tangan, dan kau tau saat gadis itu mendekat... HYAA~~"

.

.

.

" HYAAAAA !"

" KYAAAAA !"

Beberapa paduan suara dengan nada dasar Falesto, terdengar jelas di kelas X-G, para pemilik suara tersebut telah memasang atapan horror dan dengan menampakkan wajah pucat mendengar kisah yang diceritak salah satu temannya tersebut.

" Hah, kalian baru saja mendengar cerita seperti itu, kenapa kalian langsung ketakutan ?" Tanya penyebab paduan suara tersebut.

" Baiklah kami tak akan bertingkah seperti itu jika kau berbicara dengan nada biasa-biasa saja." Ucap salah seorang dari mereka yang berrambut hijau tosca dan diikat _twintail_.

" Biasa-biasa saja, hey aku bercerita dengan biasa saja."Ucap perempuan berrambut _honeyblonde_ berpita putih ini dengan nada sewot namun terdengar datar (?).

" Ya ampu Rinrin, nada biasa itu yaitu nada tampa wajah datarmu itu, itu mengerikan !" Ucap seorang yang berrambut hijau lumut sambil menggeplak kepala wanita berrambut _honeyblonde_ itu dengan kertas besar yang dilipatnya.

" Hmm..memang ini mengerikan." Tanya perempuan itu.

" SANGAT !"Teriak teman-temannya bersamaan.

" Ya tuhan, kukira aku akan mati muda." Ucap gadis berrambut merah cerry itu sambil mengelus dada.

" Kau lebay Mik," Perempuan berrambut hijau tosca itu menimpali.

" Biarin *Weeek* " Ucap gadis merah cerry tersebut sambil menjulurkan lidahnya.

" Oh ya, ngomong-ngomong Rin kau mendapat cerita itu dari siapa ?" Tanya perempuan hijau tosca itu lagi sambil menatap penasaran gadis honeyblonde itu, dia ingin mengetahui dari mana temannya ini mendapat cerita horror biasanya ia tidak suka cerita horror.

" Oh, aku tak sengaja mendengar ceritanya , saat Luki-_senpai_ ngobrol bersama Gakuko-_senpai_." Ucap gadis _honeyblonde_ itu santai.

Gadis tersebut hanya ber 'oh' ria, " Ngomong-ngomong sepertinya sudah saatnya kita pulang ini sudah jam setengah enam sore sebentar lagi mau gelap." Ucap Gadis Lumut itu memperingati teman-temannya yang saat ini ada di kelas -temannya hanya menganggukkan kepala mereka dan segera mengambil tas mereka masing-asing dan bergegas untuk pulang, sebelu akhirnya..

Serrkk...sserkk..

Suara gesekan lantai dengan sesuatu yang ditarik terdengar menyapa inda pendengaran mereka semua, membuat bulu kuduk mereka berdisco dan berjoget ria.

" E-eh itu su-suara apa."Ucap gadis Hijau lumut itu dan memeluk kertas yang dia lipat tersebut.

" Ma-mana, aku tidak mendengar suara apapun. Mu-mungkin itu hanya perasaanmu saja Gumi." Ucap gadis hijau tosca tersebut berusaha mengalihkan arah pembicaraan.

Serrkk...sseerkk..

Namun gagal suara itu semakin mendekati kelas mereka.

" Okey, i-ini mulai menyeramkan."Ucap Gadis cerry tersebut dan bersembunyi dibalik Gadis _honeyblonde_ yang diam dengan tatapan datarnya.

Serrk...sserrkk..

Suara itu semakin mendekat kearah kelas mereka.

Seerrrkk..serrkk...

BRAK !

Dan dengan suara kencang, pintu kelas mereka terbuka dengan sendirinya tidak menampakkan seorangpun yang membukanya. Keempat gadis itu hanya merinding gaje dan merasakan bahwa hawa dingin semakin menguat ditempat itu.

" _Minna-san, kenapa kalian belum pulang... hihihihi_."Sebuah suara seram cukup membuat bulu kudu milik mereka semakin berjogetria, beberapa saat kemudian mereka melihat seorang perempuan yang berdiri diambang pintu geser itu,dengan darah pada _seifuku_-nya dan menatap mereka dengan seringai yang menyerahkan, dan yang paling menyeramkan adalah darah itu menetes dari jari-jari tangannya yang terpotong, kakinya yang hampir putus dia seret membuat jejak darah.

GLUP !

" H-HWAAAA!" Teriak keempat gadis itu dan segera berlari meninggalkan kelas-dari pintu yang sebaliknya, tidak memperdulikan peringatan tentang dilarang berlari dikoridor maupun benda-benda yang mereka tabrak. Sekarang mereka hanya berpikir 'lari', entah lari marathon, lari estafet ataupun yang lainnya yang jelas dalam inti yang satu yaitu lari meninggalkan ruangan kelas dan segera pulang.

Tampa mereka pedulikan saat mereka berlari suara tawa cekikikan terdengar dengan seramnya.

.

.

.

" KYAAAA !"

Grasak...grusuk...buk...sruk...duk...brak...duark...

Suara yang begitu indah (?) terdengar saaat keempat perempuan berrambut pelangi (?) tadi saat menabrak dan menyeruduk (?) beberapa lelaki yang sama-sama berrambut pelangi seperti mereka digang kecil yang berjarak beberapa belas meter dari sekolah.

" _Ittai, nani o yaru kimi-tachi _[1] ?" Tanya seorang dari mereka yang ketiban para bidadari pelangi dari surga.

" I-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-t-t-t-t-t-u d-d-d-d-i-i-i- ke-ke-ke-kelas a-a-a-ada ha-ha-ha-ha-ha.." Miki gadis berrambut cerry yang saat ini memeluk laki-laki berrambut silver tersebut menjelaskan dengan bahasa putus-putus (Bukan goyang putus-putus ya ! ).Sedangkan yang dipeluk hanya ber-_blushing_, ' Memamfaatkan ketakutan untuk mendapat berkah.' Pikir laki-laki, yang setelah di telusuri bernama Utatane Piko tersebut. Dasar mesum ! (#Slap ! *DigamparPiko)

" Ha-ha ? haha apa?" Tanya laki-laki berrambut _ocean blue_ bernama Kaito Shion yang saat ini mengendong gadis tosca tersebut secara _bridal style_ akibat tadi gadis tosca itu segera menghambur dengan melompat ke pelukannya.

" Han-hantu !"Suara datar namun ketakutan (?) terdengar dari Rin, perempuan _honeyblone_ yang saat ini memeluk erat laki-laki _honeyblonde_ didepannya yang bernama Len Kagamine tersebut seraya membenamkan kepalanya ke dada laki-laki tersebut.

Sedangkan Gumi, gadis berrambut hijau lumut itu hanya bersembunyi dibelakang laki-laki bernama Gumiya Megpoid yang berrambut senada dengannya. Tubuh Gumi bergetar ketakutan.

Oh, yah mereka memamfaatkan kesempatan dalam kesempitan dan memuat para jombol-beserta Mirai-menjadi cemburu. Dasar tidak berperi ke jones-san. ( Mirai dibacok sama semua chara tadi )

" Mana mungkin ada hantu," Suara yang begitu maskulin dan dewasa terdengar dari Gumiya, laki-laki berrambut lumut itu berucap secara mengelus rambut Gumi,berusaha menenagkan gadis itu.

" Ada," Ucap Gumi hampir menangis dengan air mata yang menggenang di pelupuk matanya.

" Ya.. kami melihatnya menyeramkan.. sungguh.." Ucap Gadis tosca bernama Miku tersebut, yang saat ini masih melingkarkan tangannya pada leher Kaito sambil ketakutan.

" Cezz, kenapa kalian semua menjadi penakut sih ?" Tanya Len sambil membelai rambut Rin.

" Len_-chan_, kau tidak tau saja tadi kami melihatnya, sungguh seram !" Ucap Rin dengan nada datarnya sambil menatap dalam mata Len yang beriris sama sepertinya ini.

" Ya, kami tidak bohong sungguh." Ucap Gumi, namun para lelaki hanya menghela nafas.

" Heh, ayolah mana ada yang namanya hantu." Ucap Kaito sebal.

" Sungguh ada hantu, tadi saat kami sudah selesai bercerita hantu di kelas dan sedang bersiap untuk pulang, tiba-tiba pintu kelas terbuka dengan sendirinya dan... dan... disana berdiri sosok yang sangat menyeramkan." Ucap Miki bercerita mengingat kembali kejadian kurang bahkan tidak mengenakkan tadi.

" Mungkin itu karena angin dan sosok itu hanya halusinasi kalian karena kalian barusaja bercerita hantu." Ucap Len menjelaskan.

" Tidak, saat itu tidak ada angin yang berhembus. Dan gadis itu sungguhan." Rengek Miku.

" Ya,ya,ya.. ayolah kalian bukan anak kecil lagi." Ucap Piko yang masih saja ber-_blushing_.

" Kenapa kalian sungguh keras kepala sih ?" Tanya Rin walau dengan nada datar.

" Siapa bilang kami keras kepala." Balas Len sambil mengernyit.

" Iya, kalian tidak percaya kepada kami." Ucap Miku sambil turun dari gendongan teman-temannya yang tidak lagi memeluk para lelaki maupun bersembunyi di belakang mereka, mereka semua berdiri sambil menatap para lelaki sebal -kecuali untuk Rin yang masih tetap berwajah datar.

" Kami tidak keras kepala kami hanya menjelaskan bahwa hantu itu tidak ada." Ucap Gumiya.

" Jika kalian tidak percaya kenapa tidak buktikan saja." Ucap Miki menantang para lelaki sambil menunjuk mereka.

" Maksudmu kami harus kembali ke kelas dan memeriksa sesuatu yang hanya menjadi imajinasi kalian ?" Tanya Piko dan mengernyit.

" Tidak, jika kalian tidak percaya kepada kami nanti malam disini tepat jam 12 malam datang dan kami akan membuktikan hal yang kami bicarakan adalah benar." Ucap Gumi sambil berkacak pinggang.

" Jika kalian menyetujuinya maka kami akan menerima kenyataan itu adalah halusinasi tapi jika kalian tidak mau menerimanya maka.." Miki memotong perkataannya sebelum menunjuk Miku yang membawa sebuah daftar-entah apa itu, dengan aura super seram. Para lelaki hanya meneguk ludah ketakutan.

" Jadi ?" Tanya Rin.

" Kami setuju." Ucap para lelaki. Mereka masih mau tabungan mereka selamat dari ancaman _shopping_ para gadis. Dan juga mereka akan membuktikan yang para gadis lihat adalah halusinasi dan imajinasi mereka.

" Baiklah nanti jam 12 malam, jangan terlambat jika kalian mau hidup."Ucap akhirnya mereka semua berjalan untuk meninggalkan sekolah saat lampu-lampu jalan mulai dinyalakan.

" Eh ?" Ucap Rin yang berjalan paling belakang.

" Ada apa Rin ?" Tanya Len yang aneh melihat Rin, Rin berfikir sebentar sebelum menggelengkan kepalanya, " Tidak apa." Ucapnya dan kembali berjalan disamping Len tidak menyadari suara cekikikan membahana badai yang terdengar saat ia sudah pergi.

Sepertinya kejadian yang seru akan terjadi saat jam 12 nanti bagi mereka...

.

.

.

.

.

T.B.C ( To Becontinue )

.

.

[1] : Apa yang kalian lakukan. hehehe klo salah Mirai mohon maaf yo, soalnya ini mirai pake trasnlate di google :3 /

.

.

Author side

Mirai : Yosh chapter 1 is complete !Dan oh ya karena mirai males ngeedit jadi jika ada kesalahan mohon ampunannya ya #Tehe~

Lian : *PukulMiraiPakeStickPo*ky (?)* Teehee janai yo ! BakaMirai, Dasar master sudah terkena virus milik Nii-sannya,selalu gaje.

Mirai : Biarin *Weeelk* yang penting mintain Review sana !

Lian : iya, iya Hikari-nee hikaru-nii bantu minta review ..

Momijimatwins: Okey !

Hikari : Minna-san Reviwnya jangan dilupakan ya :* !

Hikaru: Review !

Mirai : Soreja... *Summon Black hole kecil-kecilan (?)* mattane .. *MasukBlackholetrusmenghilang*

R  
eviewdozo...


	2. Chapter 2

Lian : Ya, hai minna-san berhubung Mirai-sama punya 'sedikit' masalah sama Maou-sama dan Hime-sama jadi dia mohon maaf untuk kelamaan update, di PHP-in juga dia ma modemnya :3 . Ya udah dari pada bahas si BakaMirai mending langsung aja ya..

_Disclaimer : Vocaloid utaloid dan loid-loid yang lainnya bukan milik Mirai.. mereka milik Yamaha ,Crypton ,dan pemilik mereka..._

_Warning ! OOC, OOT, Abal, Gaje,Horror kurang bahkan gagal, Garing pake ganget,Typos menghantui , EYD sedikit kesenggol #Plak ! de el el ..._

Peringatan tambahan ! **Don't like don't read this fict , please click (x) or back if you don't like** !

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

[ All in normal POV ]

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 12 : 03 a.m, terlihat beberapa orang berrambut warna warni bak pelangi sedang berkumpul di depan gerbang sekolah Cypton Future Gakuen.

" Jadi siapa saja yang belum datang." Miku salah seorang dari mereka mengecek teman-temannya yang telah datang.

" Hanya tinggal Gumiya dan Kaito." Jawab Piko dengan memainkan ponselnya sebelum menutup ponsel silver tersebut dan memasukkannya kekantung celananya.

" Mereka bilang sebentar lagi mereka sampai." Ucapnyanya lagi, Miku hanya menganggukkan kepalanya, beberapa detik kemudian kedua cowok bersurai hijau lumut dan _ocean blue_ tersebut menampakkan batang hidung mereka.

" Gomen, apa kami terlambat ?" Tanya Kaito sambil melihat teman-temannya.

" Ya sedikit terlambat dari waktunya, Jadi kenapa kalian datang lama sekali ? Bukahkan rumah Kaito hanya beberapa block dari sini ?." Ucap Len bertanya.

" Oh, Tadi kami sibuk untuk berfikir alasan paling ampuh untuk mengelabuin _Kaa-san_ yang curigaan." Ucap Kaito sambil memakan es krim yang dia bawa.

" Trus alasan apa yang kau pakai hingga bisa kabur dari rumah ?" Tanya Miku lagi.

" Dia bilang dia mau nyari sate tengah malam, dan entah kenapa diizinin." Ucap Gumiya mengungkapkan alasan milik Kaito," Ngidam kali_ Kaa-san_nya." Lanjutnya lagi dan dapat _deathglare_ dari Kaito.

" Diamlah Gumiya." Ucap Kaito dingin.

" Ya, terserah, lebih baik sekarang kita akan langsung aja memasuki sekolah." Ucap Miku mengomando kembali sambil melangkah, Namun berbeda dengan semua yang hanya terdiam.

" Kenapa ?" Tanya Miku.

" Bukan, hanya saja kau belum memberitahukan gimana cara kita masuk, gerbangnya kan terkunci." Ucap Gumi, Miku hanya menaikkan alisnya sebelah.

" Ya kita manjatlah." Ucap Miku santai nan selownya.

" UAPHAAA !" Teriak teman-temannya, oh _kami-sama_ jangan bilang gara-gara kejadian tadi sore membuat otak Miku sedikit konslet.

" Memangnya kenapa kan gak ada pilihan lain selain manjat." Ucap Miku lagi, membuat semua memasang tampang 'OMG'.

" _No_, Miku, _no_, gerbang sekolah yang panjangnya 3 meter. _No_ , itu adalah ide buruk, jika saja gerbangnya memiliki pijakan mungkin itu akan mudah dan aku akan setuju. Nah, ini sudah tinggi, licin, mulus tampa pijakan lagi,Pokonya_ no_." Ucap Miki sambil menyilangkan tangannya pertanda dia tidak setuju.

" Ya ampun Miki, jika bukan secara memanjat memangnya kau mau lewat mana ?" Tanya Miku, " Mana aja asalkan jangan manjat." Ucap Miki, Miku hanya mendengus sebal.

" Dari pada kalian berantem lewat mana kenapa tidak lewat jalan pintu belakang saja, disana selalu terbukakan, bahkan tidak pernah ditutup." Ucap Piko yang menyarankan.

Para gadis hanya saling berpandang-pandangan. Pintu belakang, pintu belakang. Seingat mereka hanya ada satu pintu belakang dan itu ada pada belakang gedung sekolah dan berada didekat kebun sekolah yang terkenal angker.

Glup !

Para gadis meneguk ludah ketakutan.

" A-ano apa tidak ada jalan yang lain ?" Tanya Gumi.

" Ada, dengan memanjat." Jawab Kaito santai.

" Se-selain itu ?" Tanya Rin dengan nada ketakutan namun masih terdengar datar (?).

" Tidak ada jalan selain itu, jika kalian mau, kalian bisa menggunakan pintu kemana saja milik Dorae*on atau sekalian pinjam baling-baling bambunya." Ucap Piko menjawab pertanyaan Rin sambil sedikit menghela nafas.

" Su-sungguh tidak ada pilihan lain ?" Tanya Miki lagi, " Tidak ada, namun,jika kalian tidak mau melewati tembok maupun pintu belakang, hanya ada satu jalan, nyolong kunci dari penjaga sekolah. Dan sepertinya kalian tau resikonya." Jawab Piko kunci dari penjaga sekolah. _Hell No_. Bahkan lebih baik di emutin hantu dari pada berhadapan sama orang yang lebih seram dari hantu itu, mana orangnya agak psikopat lagi.

" Baiklah," Miku berucap sambil menghembuskan nafas berat, " Kita lewat pintu belakang."Ucap Miku, sebelum melirik temannya yang lain yang menatapnya dengan tatapan 'kau-yakin' dan dibalas dengan tatapan ' tidak-ada-pilihan-lain-kan ?' dan menjadi akhir dari acara tatap-tatapan mereka.

" Baiklah semua mari berangkat." Ucap Gumiya dan berjalan lebih dulu disusul teman-temannya.

.

.

.

Mereka semua sudah berada di pintu belakang, pintu yang terbuat dari besi dan sudah berkarat ini cukup membuat hawa di sekitar mereka menjadi dingin, apalagi saat suara decitan dari engselnya yang tak kalah karatan tersebut yang mampu membuat bulu kudu merinding dan mulai berdisco (?).

" Jadi, apa yang akan kita lakukan disekolah ?" Tanya Kaito yang masih asik dengan _aishu_-nya. Miku melihat kesekeliling , banyak rumput liar dan tepat disebelah kiri dan kanan mereka terdapat kebun yang penuh dengan sayuran dan pohon buah namun sedikit tidak terawat.

" Tentu saja kita akan menjelajahi sekolah, agar kalian percaya kepada kami bahwa kami tidak berimajinasi untuk yang tadi," Ucap Miku dan berkacak pinggang menghadap ke Kaito.

" Dan kita akan berkeliling secara terpisah, " Lanjutnya Sebelum menggandeng semua tangan teman-teman perempuannya, " Kami berempat akan bersama sedangkan kalian akan berpencar menjadi 4 kelompok." Ucap Miku dan mendapat tatapan protes dari para lelaki.

" Kenapa untuk kami kami harus sendiri-sendiri ?" Tanya Piko.' Ck, padahal udah berharep pasangan sama Miki.' Pikirnya.

" Ya jelaslah, kalian kan percaya bahwa **hantu itu tidak ada** jadi apa yang kalian takutkan ?"Ucap Miki sambil bertanya dan menekankan beberapa kalimatnya.

" Apa kalian sekarang berubah takut kepada hantu , atau mau berpasang-pasangan untuk mencari celah pemamfaatan kesulitan untuk dapat berkah ?" Tanya Rin masih dengan tampang datarnya.

" Siapa yang bilang ?" Tanya Kaito.

" Jadi ?" Ucap Rin lagi.

" Baiklah, kami akan berpencar, kalian beritahu saja kami rutenya," Ucap Piko memberikan kesempatan para gadis untuk menentukan rute yang akan mereka ambil. Tidak mungkin bukan mereka satu-persatu menjelajahi sekolah mereka yang besar ini, bisa-bisa matahari lebih dulu nongol dan memancarkan cahayanya sebelum mereka berhasil selesai dengan 'acara' mereka ini. Dan tepat saat itu Piko merasa seseorang mencolek bahu kirinya.

" Woy Gumiya, kau kenapa sih nyolek-nyolek orang sembarangan ?" Tanya Piko yang perotes kepada Gumiya yang berada dikanannya namun sedikit kebelakang.

" Hah ? Nyolek ? Kau PD sekali,maaf saja ya Piko, aku tidak berniat mencolekmu." Ucap Gumiya sambil menatap aneh ke Piko, Piko hanya mendengus sebal.

" Lah jika bukan kamu siapa lagi. Kita berdiri paling belakang, masa iya yang nyolek gue si Len, ya gak mungkinlah, dia saja sibuk ngobrol dengan Kaito." Ucap Piko dengan nada tidak percaya dan merubah kosakatanya menjadi lu-gue. Yah, para lelaki memang sering menggonta gati kosakatanya jika berbicara.

" Ya, mana gue tau, yang jelas itu bukan gue." Ucap Gumiya ketus, ia malas meladeni Piko. Piko hanya menatap tajam Gumiya sebelum menghela nafas, " Tau ah." Ucapnya dan memandangi Miki dan temannya yang sibuk berdiskusi, sebelum akhirnya mereka mengangguk dan memandang para lelaki.

" Baiklah, kita akan berpencar, Para gadis akan berpencar di lantai pertama namun kami akan menjelajahi bagian barat dimana disana ada ruang kesenian dan 3 ruangan kelas hingga lobi yang berdekatan dengan kelas X-D ," Ucap Miku sambil berbalik, membuat dirinya sendiri-yang berdiri paling depan sekarang berhadapan dengan yang lainnya, sebelum kemudian menunjuk Piko.

" Kemudian, Piko dilantai ke-2, dilantai dua kau hanya akan menyusuri semua kelas XI yang ada di lantai 2 karena kelas dilantai selanjutnya lebih sedikit dari lantai 1, disana ada sekitar 5 ruangan kelas kau hanya menelusuri 4 kelas ditambah ruangan BP dan toilet, kau tidak keberatan kan ?" Tanya Miku, Piko hanya menggeleng pertanda tidak keberatan. Miku mengangguk dan kembali menunjuk Kaito.

" Kaito akan menelusuri dua lantai namun hanya setengah dari lantai 2 dan setengah dari lantai 3, dilantai 2 Kaito akan menelusuri 1 ruangan kelas dan juga akan menelusuri ruangan _broadcasting_ yang ada di lantai 2, kemudian menuju lantai tiga, disana Kaito akan menelusuri ruangan musik lama , I ruangan kelas bagian timur dengan toilet pria." Ucap Miku kemudian mengalihkan telunjuknya untuk menunjuk Gumiya.

" Untuk Gumiya kau dilantai ke-3, disana ada 5 ruangan kelas namun seperti Piko kau hanya menelusuri 4 kelas dan toilet perempuan, tenang saja ini malam dan tidak akan ada seorangpun disana-mungkin, dan jangan lupa ruangan club yang ada di lantai 3." Ucap Miku dan menunjuk Len.

" Dan yang terakhir Len menjelajahi ruangan lantai 1 bagian timur yang meliputi ruangan guru yang luas, kemudian menuju toilet laki-laki hingga kelas D jadi ada 3 ruangan kelas yang Len jelajahi. Oh, dan jangan lupa UKS sekolah." Ucap Miku menurunkan tangannya dan berubah menjadi berkacak pinggang," Dan untuk ruangan perpustakaan , aula sekolah beserta ruangan olahraga maupun kantin nanti kita akan mengeceknya bersama, kalian semua mengerti ?" Tanya Miku . Teman-temannya hanya mengangguk mengerti. Miku juga menganggukkan kepalanya tanda ia mengerti bahwa teman-temannya sudah mengerti.

" Baiklah, _minna_ _iku_." Ucap Miku dengan semangatnya, namun setelah ia berbalik dengan ketcehnya dan seenak jidatnya (?) sebuah bayangan hitam melintasi didepan Miku.

Glup !

Miku menelan ludah ketakutan, bulu kudunya yang tadi baru saja istirahat dari joget berjoget (?) sekarang malah berubah berdiri sambil joget ngebor (?), wajahnya bahkan sudah mulai berubah menjadi pucat. Teman-temannya hanya menatap Miku bingung sebelum menyadarkan gadis dengan surai tosca itu dari diam tidak bergeraknya.

" Miku, kau kenapa ?" Tanya Kaito sambil menepuk pundak Miku, Miku yang merasakan tepukan dipundaknya hanya terkaget sebentar sebelum dengan gerakan patah-patah dia melihat kearah Kaito yang sekarang berdiri di samping kanannnya.

" Kai_-chan_," Ucap Miku pelan, Kaito yang menyadari perubahan panggilan dari Miku hanya menatap Miku bingung sama seperti teman-temannnya, biasanya jika Miku sudah berubah memanggil Kaito-Pacarnya yang sungguh cinta mati kepada Aishu ini-dengan panggilan Kai_-chan_ pasti ada yang dia inginkan.

" Tenang aku tidak meminta sesuatu yang aneh, hanya ingin kau jadi orang yang jalan di depan." Ucap Miku mengerti tatapan curiga milik Kaito.

" Hah, memang-..."

" _Ii kara_, kau saja yang jadi depan." Ucap Miku dan segera berlari berdiri sambil memeluk lengan kiri milik Miki yang berjalan beriringan dengan Rin, Len, dan Piko di depan Gumi dan Gumiya. Apalagi saat dia tadi sekilas melihat bayangan putih yang berdiri tegak dengan jarak beberapa meter dari tempat mereka semua berdiri. Ia tak mau jadi orang yang berjalan paling depan.

" Terserah kau saja Miku." Ucap Kaito dan menaikkan bahunya tampa mengetahui sebuah bayangan hitam bergigi runcing dan tajam dan memiliki mata merah yang nyeramkan dengan santai berada di depannya dan menghilang saat dia berbalik untuk berjalan menjadi paling depan.

" _Are_ ?" Ucap Kaito yang kebingungan. Dia merasa ada sesuatu yang aneh tadi, seperti menganjal di kepalanya.

" Terserahlah." Ucapnya dan mulai berjalan.

Duk !

Gumi merasa mendengar sesuatu terjatuh di belakanngnya, dengan pelan dia melihat kearah belakang, ' Tidak ada apa-apa.' Pikirnya kebingungan, Gumiya yang menyadari Gumi bertingkah aneh ikut berhenti dan menghadap kebelakang mengikuti arah pandang milik Gumi .

" Ada apa Gumi ?" Tanyanya membuat Gumi melihat kearahnya, " Gumiya kau tak merasa mendengar sesuatu yang terjatuh ?" Tanya Gumi. Gumiya menaikkan sebelah alisnya," Benda yang terjatuh ?" Ucapnya dengan nada bingung.

" Iya seperti-... ah sudahlah." Ucap Gumi memotong perkataannya sediri, dari pada dia kepikiran terus dan mulai memikirkan hal-hal menyeramkan lainnya. Ia dan Gumiya segera berbalik dan mengejar teman-temannya yang meninggalkannya tanpa mengetahui seorang (?) perempuan yang memegang kepalanya sendiri menggunakan tangan kanannya memandang dengan mata sinisnya, sebelum meninggalkan tempat tadi dengan cekikikan yang membahana badai.

.

.

.

.

" Baiklah nanti saat kalian semua sudah selesai menyusuri bagian kalian kita berkumpul di sini lagi." Ucap Miku mengomando semua hanya mengangguk sebelum berpencar sesuai petunjuk tadi meninggalkan loker sepatu tempat mereka akan bertemu kembali lagi tersebut.

Dan untuk pertanyaan kenapa mereka bisa memasuki gedung sekolah itu pada malam hari , jawabannya mudah sekali. Pintunya tidak terkunci. Ya, memang saat sore pintu hanya ditutup tampa dikunci jadi untu murid yang tidak sengaja meninggalkan barang miliknya bisa mengambilnya kembali, itupun jika mereka berani dan mau untuk datang ke sekolah pada malah hari.

" Yosh, baiklah mari berpencar, dan usahakan jam 02:30 a.m kalian sudah kembali berkumpul ya." Ucap Miku sebelum berjalan pergi bersama para perempuan meninggalkan para lelaki yang mulai berjalan menuju arah mereka masing-masing.

.

.

.

[ Len Side ]

Len berjalan sendirian menuju gedung bagian timur, setelah tadi berpisah dengan teman-temannya.

" Hmm, entah kenapa sendirian seperti ini cukup tidak menyenangkan." Ucap pemuda _honey blonde_ tersebut sambil berjalan menuju ruangan guru, sebelum membuka pintu yang tak terkunci tersebut.

" _Ojamashimasu_." Ucapnya dan menyalakan lampu ruangan tersebut sehingga cahaya dapat menerangi ruangan yang luas itu.

" Wew, walau aku sering sekali kesini dipanggil oleh Ann-_sensei_ karena nilai sejarah yang 'sedikit' hancur namun tetap saja ruangan ini tetap terasa besar." Ucap Len dan mulai menelusuri meja-meja guru tersebut. Tenang Len anak baik jadi dia tak akan membongkar soal-soal maupun isi dari meja para guru-

" Jika sendiri seperti ini sepertinya menyenangkan jika membongkar 'rahasia' para guru di ruangan ini, karena mulai besok adalah libur musim panas, tidak mungkin ada soal maupun apa itu bukan." Ucap Len pada dirinya sendiri.

-baiklah ralat jika Len menjadi anak baik dia masih tetap memiliki darah seorang anak nakal ( #Slap !)

Srrk

Len membuka laci meja dengan papan pengenal Luka Megurine, " Aku sering mendengar Luka-_sensei_ sering membawa tuna ke sekolah ternyata itu adalah hal yang benar." Ucap Len ketika menemukan beberapa daging terbungkus rapi dan terdapat stempel bergambar ikan tuna didalam laci meja tersebut.

" Wew, meja Gakupo_-sensei_ merupakan kebun _nasu_." Ucapnya kembali ketika selesai membuka meja yang penuh dengan benda ungu bernama _nasu_ pada meja yang berada tak jauh dari meja Luka_-sensei_.

" Jadi apa isi meja Kiku_-sensei_ yang sedikit psikopat itu ya ?" Ucap Len pada dirinya sendiri dan membuka laci meja penuh hiasan merah di dekat pojok kiri ruangan tersebut.

Srrrkk

" Hn ?!"

BRAK

Dengan semangat 45 Len menutup kembali laci milik Kiku_-sensei_ setelah melihat isinya yang menurutnya sangat, bukan bahkan amat sangat mengerikan tadi.

" Tidak, tidak, tidak, tidak, Kiku_-sensei_ tidak mungkin membunuh bukan, walau ia merupakan seorang psico tapi itu tidak mungkin, tidak ini mungkin hanya imajinasiku mana mungkin-" Dia menjeda sedikit pada kalimatnya dengan menarik nafas dalam.

"-Kiku_-sensei_ menyimpan sebuah kepala dengan mata tercongkel di lacinya." Len berkata dengan sangat gugup keringat dingin mulai bercucuran dan mengalir di pelipisnya, hawa dingin mulai terasa pada ruangan tersebut membuat pikiran sudah mulai memikirkan hal-hal yang mengerikan. Namun, sebelum pikiran itu masuk Len menggelengkan kepalanya cepat.

" Ah, Tapi bisa saja itu hanya halusinasiku saja, mungkin jika aku mengeceknya sekali lagi itu hanya halusinasi." Ucap Len kepada dirinya sendiri, dan berusaha mengumpulkan keberaniannya yang beberapa saat lalu menciut karena melihat sesuatu yang absurd tadi sebelum membuka kembali laci tersebut.

Serk !

Dengan cepat dia membuka laci tersebut, dan...

" Ah, benarkan tidak ada apapun yang terdapat didalam itu hanya imajinasiku saja." Ucapnya pada dirinya sendiri tampa mengetahui bahwa seorang perempuan berlumuran darah dengan kedua mata tercongkel dan masih mengeluarkan darah sedang berdiri di belakangnya, pisau berdarah yang digenggamnya masih meneteskan darah merah segar.

.

.

.

[Piko and Gumiya side]

" Satu jalur nih ?" Tanya Piko sambil melirik Gumiya yang berjalan disampingnya.

" Hn, mau gimana lagi tangga bagian barat hanya satu." Ucap Gumiya sambil menaruh tangannya dibelakang kepalanya dan berjalan dengan santainya.

" Hm."Piko membalasnya dengan singkat," Ngomong-ngomong Gumiya lu yakin bukan lu yang nyolek gue tadi ?" Tanya Piko, sepertinya dia masih merasa penasaran dengan siapapun itu orang iseng yang mencolek dia.

" Bener kali, Pi_-chan_." Ucap Gumiya menanggapi dengan malas sambil memanggil Piko dengan sebutan yang menggelikan menurut Piko.

" Jangan panggil aku dengan sebutan seperti itu." Ucap Piko sambil men_deathglare_ Gumiya.

Perlahan mereka bersama menaiki tangga sekolah...

" Eh ?!"

Sebelum akhirnya Piko terkaget merasakan hawa dingin yang aneh terasa pada tangga tersebut, ' aneh.' Pikirnya saat kakinya mulai melangkah naik.

" Ada apa ?" Tanya Gumiya menyadari gelagat aneh milik Piko.

" Bukan, hanya saja hawanya lebih dingin dari yang tadi." Ucap Piko sambil menggosok-gosokkan tangannya pada kedua lengan tangannya secara menyilang.

" Hn, benar juga." Ucap Gumiya membenarkan, sambil kembali mengeratkan jaketnya.

" Aneh sekali." Ucap Piko dan mendongakkan kepalanya melihat kearah depan untuk melihat tangga yang diatas.

Deg !

Jantungnya berpacu lebih cepat dari biasanya, mukanya memucat dan keringat dingin mulai merebes dari pelipisnya.

" Ada apa Piko ? " Gumiya bertanya melihat Piko semakin aneh.

" G-gum," Piko memanggil Gumiya dengan terbata sedangkan Gumiya melihat kearah Piko dengan pandangan aneh.

" Apa ?" Tanya Gumiya.

" Gue tegasin sekali lagi ya..." Piko berucap membuat Gumiya semakin menatap bingun laki-laki silver ini.

" Apanya ?" Tanya Gumiya.

" Hantu itu tidak ada." Gumiya menaikkan sebelah alisnya bingung, " Tentu itu jelas bukan." Ucapnya membuat Piko terdiam.

" Jaa, kalau begitu dia siapa ?" Ucap Piko sambil menunjuk sosok perempuan berrambut panjang dengan wajah pucat dan menatap mereka sinis, namun jika hanya perempuan seperti itu mungkin Piko tidak akan bertanya dan tidak akan ketakutan seperti ini, mungkin ia akan mengira gadis itu adalah salah satu dari para gadis yang menjahilinya akibat masih kesal dengan kejadian tadi, namun sepertinya itu tidak mungkin karena...

" Kenapa kakinya gak napak." Ucap Piko lagi,Gumiya mengikuti arah tunjukan Piko dan melihat objek yang dimaksud.

Deg !

Gumiya ikut mematung melihat sesuatu absurd yang berdiri beberapa anak tangga dari mereka, ia mulai merasa keringat dingin merembes dari pelipisnya.

" _Uso_," Dia berucap pelan,Untuk sementara dia mengalihkan pandangan menuju Piko tidak memperdulikan sosok yang mulai mendekat itu.

" Piko mau menerobos ?" Ucap Gumiya memberi saran.

" Lu Gila ?" Tanya Piko kembali.

" Gak ada pilihan lain sobat." Ucapnya lagi sambil menghela nafas, " Kita berteriak dan kembali kita akan dikira pengecut dan akan dapat malu, jadi kita harus melangkah maju. Tenang aja kita kan masih berpegang teguh bahwa hantu itu tidak ada." Gumiya berucap semangat.

" Baiklah lu bener tidak ada pilihan lain." Ucap Piko dan melihat kedepan melihat sosok yang tinggal beberapa langkah lagi akan bisa ngemut mereka.

" Hitungan ke tiga." Ucap Gumiya, "1, 2 dan.."

" 3." Ucap Piko dan langsung menerobos mahluk absurd didepannya namun ...

" _Mas, napa tergesa-gesa sih, temeni aku sebentar aja.. hihihi.._"

" HWAAAA ! ENGGAAAAAAAAAK ! EEMAAKK !" Akhirnya Piko dan Gumiya berteriak, ya saat mereka lewat bahu mereka tertepuk sebentar untuk beberapa detik dan sapaan (?) dari gadis tersebut juga terdengar untuk beberapa detik saat mereka lewat.

Mahluk tersebut hanya terkikik sebelum menghilang dengan gaje dari tangga tersebut, sedangkan Piko dan Gumiya telah berlari hingga mereka sampai didepan kelas XI-1.

Wah malam masih panjang namun sepertinya petualangan mereka akan semakin seru ya ...

Para 'penghuni' sekolah tersebut telah menampakkan diri mereka, bagaimana nasib yang lainnya ya ?

.

.

.

T.B.C ( To Becontinue )

OC Side

Lian : Yak mungkin chapter ini hanya sampai sini... maaf jika pendek...dan ada kesalahan .. *Bow*

Hikari : Dan saatnya balas review... ini balasan dari si Master...

* * *

To : Fuyukaze Mahou

Ngasi pelajaran ke cowok-cowok kayaknya ide yang menarik X3 *DigaplokParacowok*

Klo bisa nanti sekalian dibuat nista para cowoknya X3 *DibuangKeBlackHole*

Dan ano Mahou-san ( boleh saya panggil seperti ini kan ?) klo bisa jangan panggil Mirai Senpai, panggil Mirai saja, rasanya janggal klo dipanggil senpai,Mirai juga masih bisa dibilang amatiran gak cocok dipanggil senpai X3

Dan terimakasih banyak untuk reviewnya ^ ^

* * *

To : Kei-T Masoharu

Nyaha, bener, syukurin uang cowok yang nanti hilang, siapa suruh gak percara dan bikin yang cewek marah #Plack !

Ini dah dilanjut dan ...Terimakasih banyak untuk reviewnya ^ ^

* * *

To : Kurotori Rei

Makasih udah dibilang menarik ^ ^

Iya Miki maen peluk aja, gak tau apa disini ada OC mirai yang joblo lagi cemburu :3 (Lian : Woy !*NgerasaDibicarakan*)

Ini dah dilanjutin dan..

Terimakasih banyak untuk reviewnya ^ ^

* * *

To : Ryuuna Hideyoshi

Anda suka bagian yang itu, klo saya sukanya pas penampakannya X3

Ini udah lanjut dan..

Terimakasih banyak untuk reviewnya ^ ^

* * *

Hikari : Lian-chan minta review..

Lian : tentu Hikari-nee..

Akine : Biar aku yang minta review.. minna-san R.E.V.I.E.W Repiunya jangan dilupaya ( ^ ^ b)

Mitsuo : *Muncul tiba-tiba* Yup Review !

Hikaru : Sore jaa, matta ne ...

R

E

V

I

E

W

dozo...


End file.
